villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Long Walk
(The Long Walk is a mid-story that explores the events that occured after "Dusk" - when Inferno and Red went on a year-long journey across varied realms before finally heading back to Red's world for the events of "Court Of The Red Queen": thus this is set in the past, as far as Villains RPG canon is concerned and will focus mainly on Red (myself) and Inferno as well as other characters as they choose to appear.) Prologue The scene begins in a vast desert as a woman in red walks alongside a dark yet regal figure, the two seeming out of place yet quite calm - the woman seeming to entertain the latter with a tale as they continued along the endless sea of sand. "..Long ago man and giant lived in peace, or so the tale goes, then one year a famine swept across the land and people began to suffer terribly.. the giants also began to starve and in desperation they turned to humans as a source of food - thus Cormoran was born.. the first of the Man-Eaters.. he and his kind waged a terrible battle with the Monarchy.. it was said that the battle did not cease until a strange man in a tophat arrived in town.. he gave the Monarchy an ancient bell and when they rang it Cormoran and his followers were driven insane - forced to flee into the mountains.. yet as they did so many peaceful giants were also slaughtered in the aftermath.. it is said that ever since then man and giant have been enemies.." the woman says, keeping her face hidden by her red cloak, shielding herself from the desert heat. The dark figure shakes his head slightly "..so all that talk about a beanstalk and a golden harp was just fantasy? hmm.. well.. makes sense.. I suppose.. wait.. no, it doesn't.. still, interesting story nevertheless Red..". The woman in red simply keeps walking as she replies, "you'll be surprised how stories alter over age, you know some people still think I'm afraid of the Big Bad Wolf.. at any rate, Inferno, you've still to share a story with me, it's been nearly a month now and all we've been doing is walking aimlessly - I thought this was a chance to get to know one another.." Inferno keeps walking as well, looking ahead "alright.. you want a story? here we go.. long ago there were two brothers, one was proud and strong the other timid and weak.. they grew to hate one another.. manipulated by a vengeful dragon and a mad tyrant.. these brothers fought until the strong did slay the weak.. but the dragon was not finished.. she brought the weak brother back, bestowed upon him the power of a god unleashed him upon the universe with the task of shaping it in her image.. yet the tyrant also made his move, he stole from the dragon a daughter and broke her mind, unleashing her upon the universe with the task of utterly annihilating it.." Red looks to Inferno for a brief moment as if to speak when she stops, the image of a large floating city above the desert sand making her take notice as she looks up - "..is this the place you were talking about?" she asks, giving Inferno another glance as she watches the floating city with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Inferno nods a little as he looks up at the floating city, "the floating city of Omnus, it's a legend even in Avalon but I had a feeling their was truth to it.. after all that has happened I guess we all need to rethink the idea of "fairy tales".." - he raises a hand in the air, as he does so a beam of light shines down from the city and envelops him and Red, he offers his spare hand to Red "..come, it's safe.. I promise..". Red takes Inferno's hand and thinks for a moment "..don't you worry about me, Inferno.. it's you who should be careful.. chasing fairy tales can be a dangerous thing.. you don't always know what awaits you at the end of the journey..". Inferno smiles at Red as the light transports the two of them inside the floating city, "I'm always careful, Red - you should know that by now..". Chapter 1 Inferno and Red materialize in a large metal room that is connected via a flight of stairs to a large circular hallway filled with all manner of creatures from across the multiverse - some familiar and some completely alien. An armored guard resembling a teddy bear, complete with slightly disturbing button-eyes lumbers over to Inferno and Red alongside another guard, who resembles a bipedal lizard. "Welcome to Omnus, the multiversal city - we are sure you have much to discuss so please, follow us.. the Caretaker will be happy to answer your questions" the lizard guard states and motions for Inferno and Red to follow it down the stairs. (OOC: any one can join at this point, old and new, some may already be aware of Omnus others may be exploring it for the first time - it's up to you really) "I'm coming as well, if you guys don't mind." Amnesty walks up to Red and Inferno. "I didn't expect to come across the two of you all the way out here." Red nods a little to Amnesty, "so you're curious about this "multiversal city" as well? I admit when Inferno told me about it I thought it was a legend and little else.. yet here we are.." - she watches as the guards head to a nearby set of doors that bare the symbol of a phoenix emerging from stylised flames. One of the guards places a hand on a small monitor and the sound of mechanical beeping can be heard before the doors lift - the other guard beckons the group inside "..come, the Caretaker awaits..". Amnesty nods. "Yes, my parents used to tell me stories of it when I was a little girl, and after... when they were no longer around, my tutors told me I might one day visit this place, and as you said it: here we are..." She then walks towards the guards. Red nods a little then enters the room, as she does so she lays eyes on the mysterious Caretaker - almost instantly her eyes grow wide as the Caretaker is revealed to be a youthful woman fused with a number of slightly disturbing cybernetic enhancements that make her resemble in some ways a spider from the waist down: strapped to a large cybernetic "web" that shimmers every now and then to reveal complex circuitry running along its surface. "..Red? is that you? Oh.. it's been so long.. and you brought friends.. please.. don't be frightened.." the woman speaks, looking to Red and the others with one functional eye while the other seems to be dull and lifeless. "Gretel? is that you?" Red blinks, almost dropping to her knees as she gazes at the figure. "..please.. they call me Mara now.. Caretaker Mara to be precise.. don't be afraid.. I have so much to share with you.." the woman replies. Inferno flinches slightly at the unexpected sight, a little repulsed but trying his best not to show it as he steps forward "..uh.. I.. I apologise for intruding but do you know each other?" he asks, looking between Red and Caretaker Mara. Amnesty does not show any emotion upon seeing the caretaker though she does seem interested in her connection with Red. "It seems rather obvious they have met each other before, Inferno." Red looks to Caretaker Mara "..we grew up together.. Gretel used to come to the fields sometimes and play games.. yet after what happened to Hansel.. I.. I thought she was dead..". Caretaker Mara tilts her head a little at Red "..don't be sad, Red.. it's true that Hansel's death made me run away.. I was scared and angry.. but then I found Omnus.. with Omnus I gained a purpose.. to care for all the visitors of this city.. I can never forget Hansel but I can be happy knowing that here I am doing what he would of wanted..". Caretaker Mara then looks to Amnesty and Inferno "..no more sadness, Red - please.. introduce me to your friends.. they are very beautiful.. and very wise.." - she smiles a little, the "web" shimmering, despite her alien features her smiles seems geniunely benevolent, she is clearly happy to have visitors. Amnesty lifts her head up. "My name is Amnesty, and I am the prin... I mean queen of Silvast, a land that lies deep within the Twilight, which explains why you've probably never heard of it. It is an honour to visit your city, I've heard many tales about it." Caretaker Mara smiles a little more, the "web" shimmers to reveal a faint image of Silvast - then fades away in a ripple of light "..I have heard of Silvast, that is the wonder of Omnus, it is connected to all worlds - great and small.. oh, but please do not think of me as an intruder princess, I am connected to all worlds by this web.. yet I can never influence them.. think of me as an observer of the night sky.. indeed the only realm I can directly influence is Omnus itself.." - she moves a few of her mechanical limbs and plucks at some of the web's string, as she does so the metallic roof opens to reveal vast blue skies. Inferno watches all of this then steps forward again as he addresses the caretaker "I am Inferno Pendragon, King Of The Twilight Dragon-Flight and the rightful heir of Avalon..". Caretaker Mara's smile grows a little wider as she moves over quite suddenly and latches onto Inferno, "oh Red! you never told me you had a boyfriend! I'm all jealous now!" - her mechanical limbs move around with surprising (almost distubing) agility as she hangs from the "web". Red blinks and seems to get mildly angry as she tries to pull Inferno from the Caretaker's grip "..excuse me, Mara.. but I believe we have business to attend to.." she says. Amnesty seems slightly shocked by Mara showing her an image of her own lands but quickly recovers, watching the events with Inferno with interest. Inferno seems confused as he is latched onto like that, trying his best to stay formal "..I.. wait.. we're not.." he begins, only to go silent as Red starts to pull him away - opting for keeping his mouth shut as he notices the anger in her voice. Cartaker Mara releases Inferno and looks to Red with mild concern as she leans back on the "web" - which shimmers once again with her movements: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.. I just got a little excited.. it's been so long since I've had a friend visit.. but.. yes.. you're right.." - she perks herself up, taking on a more formal stance as she looks at the group "..let's get to business shall we? I suppose you all have questions.. so please.. ask away.. I'll try to answer what I can..". Category:Story Category:Storyarcs